Three Wishes
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: -Twoshot Edward/Bella- They each had three wishes.
1. Love

**Author's Note: **I have entered (more like re-entered) my vampire phase and so ta-da, we have this! An Edward/Bella story (I'll call it Edella for short). Vampires are just that cool. Now I'm going to say this right now: I hardly ever write for the "Book" section because I compare my work to the author's work _way _to much. I'm very picky about what I read too mostly because I hate OC's which are littered in a lot of my favourite sections. But since I love _Twilight/New Moon _so much, I decided to try my hand at writing fanfiction for books. Thus we have my debut piece. It takes place directly after _New Moon_. Now with that all said I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it.

**Summary: **Two-shot. They each had three wishes.

**Disclaimer: **Alice saw me with the rights to _Twilight/New Moon _and gave them back to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. So, I own only my pathetic adoration of her and her awesome characters.

* * *

There are some things in life that are not meant for us.

There are some places in life that we can never reach.

There are some people in life that we can never know.

I cannot have that one thing I wish for, I cannot reach the place I long for, and I can not have _him. _Of all the things I want in this world, I want him more than anything else. I want to go to that special place that is only for us; the place that only we know. I want to be held in his iron tight embrace forever without end.

And yet I cannot have any of these things. It's not his fault I can't have any of them; he _agreed _that I would have them all (well maybe not quite 'agreed' to the first one; consented would be batter word). No, it isn't his fault. It's not even my fault. If I could convince him, if there was nothing and no one standing in our way then I would have him give me what I want right now. I know he would; I know now that he loves me; that he _always _loved me. He can't deny me anything.

He does not deny me my first wish any longer. The votes made sure of that. I made sure of that; he might not like it now but I guarantee he will _come _to like it. I chose this path myself and I won't shy away from walking it. Besides, he's always with me. When he's with me, there's nothing I can't do. I am always strong when he is with me. I don't fear anything when he is with me.

He is my strength.

He is my courage.

He is my love.

He is what makes me complete. I don't need anyone else when I have him and I _always _have him. Of course, I don't deny that I like having others around; his family, my family, my friends…but in reality, he is all that I need. I have him and with him I can reach that special place that is ours alone both in a physical and spiritual sense.

So will I ever have the one thing I continue to wish for, the one thing he finally promised me I could have? I want to be just like him. I know I'm not worthy of his attention or his love but I crave it all the same. The deepest wish in my heart right now is to be just _like _him. I _have _him, I _have _that special place. Yet I don't _deserve _him, I don't _deserve _that special place. I'm just a weak girl who manages to nearly get herself killed on a daily basis. Why does he love me?

I want to be just like him. If I'm just like him, I'll be just a little more worthy of his love, of that special place. Yet there is one thing that stands in my way–_our way_—and it makes me want to cry. At this rate I'll become an old lady and die without ever having my last wish fulfilled. I no longer have to fear him leaving _my_ side but me leaving _his _side. If it weren't for that stupid treaty I wouldn't cry during the few times I am alone.

Crying is for those who are weak.

Crying is for those who cannot accept their fate.

Crying is for me.

Whenever I start to cry though, my angel is suddenly by my side and gently kisses my tears away. He speaks softly to me, oh so gently. He holds me in the circle of his arms and he strokes my hair. He assures me I'll have what I want somehow. When I ask when I'll have it he says 'soon'. How soon is soon? Yet whenever he says that I feel better and I know it's true. I don't question it; surely there must be a loophole; there is _always _a loophole.

My tears always stop then. He has promised me that he'll fulfill my final wish. He already fulfilled the other two; the third is his for the taking. I'll be just like him one day soon. I don't care what anyone else thinks either. I no longer care if it hurts my best friend because this is what I want. It is my choice, my final wish, and at least my beloved has come to understand that. Maybe my best friend will come to understand that one day too.

My longing, he promises me, will be sated. Soon, oh so soon, I'll be what I've dreamed of being ever since I met him. I'll be worthy of him. I won't have to cry anymore. Eternity with Edward is what I want. It is what I long for, my deepest and most selfish desire. I want to spend all of eternity with the man I love.

For him, I would give up my best friend.

For him, I would give up my family.

For him, I would do anything.

* * *

I wonder…can you figure out what Bella's three wishes are? Edward is next up. 


	2. Light

**Summary: **Two-shot. They each had three wishes.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Twilight/New Moon,_ I'd be one lucky girl. And I'd also wear an _I Love Edward Cullen _shirt on a daily basis.

* * *

There are some people in life who are too good for us.

There are some people in life who remain an enigma to us.

There are some people in life that we hurt simply by existing.

She is too good for me. I don't deserve someone as pure and loving as her. No matter how hard I try, I cannot fully understand her. She is an entity unto herself. She wears a constant smile and has a ready laugh. How I hate myself! I who should not exist love her more than life itself. I who should not exist hurt her simply by existing. How can someone like me deserve an angel such as her?

When I'm with her my worries melt away as though they never existed. When I'm with her, all I want to do is hold her in my arms and never let her go, inhaling her sweet fragrance all the while. Then I must catch myself; control my desire for her sweet blood. I hate myself more than anyone else in the world. She is forever in danger when she is with me. I can't stop loving her. Pitiful, isn't it?

It was better for her when I left her alone in the woods. She was finally safe from the threat I posed. Oh how it _killed _me to leave her! If anything can kill me then it is being separated from her and knowing I'll never (or should never I suppose) see her again. The only way to fulfill my final wish was to un-fulfill my first two. So ironic isn't it? She saved me though; I was dead already when I was about to step into the light of the sun. She brought me back to life. I owe my life to her and it is a debt I can never repay.

She is my salvation.

She is my strength.

She is my love.

I am not whole without her. I only vaguely remember the times when I was without her and the pain was so real as though there really was a hole in my chest. Nothing was important to me without her; the days melted into each other and I had no sense of time. Then _she _came and I longed for dawn every day so I could see her smiling face and then I longed for dusk so that I could hear her whisper my name in her sleep. Time suddenly had meaning to me because she is valuable to me. She gave me strength; she gave me a reason to live.

She saved me from the dark abyss I had fallen into so many decades before. Her hand reached out to me and never wavered no matter what I said and did to turn her away. She would never be safe around me and yet she continued to hold out her hand. So I took it and she smiled. Oh, how I love her smile! Her smile is my strength.

She is so strong and yet sometimes I find her in tears. It is always my fault that she's crying. I'm a danger to her and I love her. I am such a selfish creature; I take advantage of her tears and use them to hold her tightly, to kiss away her sorrow. I know what she fears and I make her an impossible promise that she need not worry; I will see to it that she has what she desires. And I will do all that I can to make that impossible promise come true because it is for her.

Impossible promises are made by the overconfident.

Impossible promises are made by dreamers.

Impossible promises are made by me.

I always keep my promises; she will have her desires no matter what. I will not let the impossibility of something stop me from making her smile. She deserves everything and more; for her I would get the sun and the moon. For her I will do everything in my power to sate her longing and mine too, for I am a very selfish creature.

She is the light of my life. Without her, I would never have escaped the dark abyss I had fallen into. Without her, I would have been trapped in eternal darkness. Her hand cut through the curtain of my abyss and my eyes were blinded by her light. Her world is where I want to be. I always want to be by her side yet being there is so very dangerous for her. That wish of mine will never be fulfilled; she will never be safe with me nearby.

Whenever I even think of leaving for her safety she knows it right away. She never lets me leave. She doesn't even need to say anything and I feel my heart breaking. I could never leave her. I do not even try. I made so many promises to her and I _will _fulfill every last one. I love Bella; she is everything that I want. There in the distance I can see her smile and it makes me happy. I want to always be with her, the woman that I love.

For her, I would fulfill impossible promises.

For her, I would kiss away her sorrows.

For her, I would do anything.

* * *

Edward was so much harder than Bella. I don't think his turned out quite as nicely, but that's just my opinion. Well, Bella's three wishes were: to become a vampire (obviously), to always be with Edward (again, quite obvious) and her third was to dwell only in his love. That last one needs a bit of explaining I think since my mind works in very twisted ways.

Basically, I was working with the idea of the meadow he took her to. I thought that maybe the meadow was their own sacred grove, a tangible form of their love. That's the physical form of his love where they can be completely alone and serene. The other form is simply her being the only one in his heart that he loves with such a passion. It's natural to feel a little frightened of someone else sharing that special place.

I'm not sure if that made sense to any of you…I'm not sure how else to explain it though. That was my idea when I made up her third wish. Edward's, thank goodness, are much easier to figure out (I think…).

Well that's it for me. Maybe I'll write more sometime.

Ja ne!


End file.
